Skull Man (Deathmatch)
|Items = }} Skull Man's Stage is one of the more basic in the game, with no real gimmicks. It's setting of a "robosaur graveyard," with giant bones trimming the blue-ish terrain and Skeleton Joes egging on fighters is admittedly one of the more interesting places in the game. Weapons here have no real theme except for often having the same indigo palette as the map itself. With not even a single pit to fall into, victory here is very skill-dependent. However, during team matches, there is a chance that one team will spawn in the dead-end room in the back which can be used as a base. This gives that team the advantage of sticking together and having no backdoor for sneak attacks. This stage's secret passages and dead ends can seem uncharacteristic of MM8BDM, but still somewhat... familiar. This is because it's layout is almost identical to MAP01 of Dwango5.wad, an extremely popular Doom 2 duel map. The Dwango map in turn is based on Entryway, the very first map of ''Doom II'', making Skull Man's stage a sort of Doom II tribute. Layout Skull Man's Stage consists of two main rooms connected to a long outside portion and a small dead-end room to the north. The western part of the outside area contains Drill Bomb and Blizzard Attack and connects to a square room with Air Shooter. A passage here can be climbed to a platformwith Metal Blade overlooking the outside portion. Freeze Cracker is on the ground directly in front of this structure. The other room to the east holds Metal Blade and Noise Crush. and has a hidden side passage leading to a W-Tank inside the structure with Metal Blade. A ladder can also be climbed from here to get the Mega Ball in an alcove overlooking the same area. Don't forget about the Ballade Cracker in a dead-end hallway to the east of this room and Bubble Lead is in a hallway to the north. Finally, a series of passages connects the infamous dead-end room of the stage to the rest of it. This area seems empty save for two pillars, but Slash Claw is hidden in its back-right corner. You will also find the Skull Barrier there is someone hasn't already taken it. used to make it more visible)]] Strategy Put those classic Doom skills to work in Skull Man's stage!. As always, Blizzard Attack and Yamato Spear are your go-to crowd control weapons, especially in the narrow exterior portion where there is little room to dodge. Drill Bomb and Ballade Cracker can work too, but they are best used from the safety of the Metal Blade platform. Metal Blade dominates the interior hallways, but be wary of Air Shooter and Slash Claw ambushes. If you want to clear an area ahead of you, go in with Skull Barrier, or better yet, kick a Mega Ball down the passage. If you want to try some of these ambushes yourself, try attacking players in the Yamato Spear room from the broken wall hiding the W-Tank. Modifications V1 to V2 Added Slash Claw, Freeze Cracker and Noise Crush. V2 to V3 Added the Mega Ball V3A to V3B Swapped Metal Blade and Yamato Spear, replaced one Metal Blade with Bubble Lead. Category:Mega Man 4 Category:Stages